


Jesse Manes: Monster

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [21]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jesse Manes is His Own Warning, Underage Sex, talk of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Alex Manes has a secret he will take to the grave.
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Jesse Manes: Monster

Alex Manes has a secret he will take to the grave. He wasn’t kidding when he told Kyle his father was at war. Everyone in their tight knit group of three aliens, a doctor, a scientist and a soldier that Jesse Manes is a monster. 

But nobody knows that more than Alex. He still has scars from his father. Left by his father. Inside and out.

He remembers the nights where his father would beat him with his belt for the smallest infractions. The yelling if he didn’t cook dinner just right. The threats of no food and carry throughs of those threats if he didn’t manage to clean the entire house on a long weekend. 

He remembers being locked in a closet, trapped in the dark if he didn’t remember to cut the lawn every two weeks during the summer.

But he remembers the night that Michael got his hand smashed the most. It was after Michael had run off, clutching his broken hand to his chest. That’s the only thing about that night that’s a good thing.

He remembers his father dragging him back to the house and throwing him in his bedroom and locking the door behind him as he left.

In that moment he knew that he was in for something horrible as a punishment. He hadn’t known then that his father was true evil.

But he realized it when his father came in his dark room smelling of beer and crawled on top of him, changing him in ways that were not reversible just like almost dying in the sands of a foreign country will change someone.

Alex Manes was nearly destroyed as a person that night. So, yes if anyone ever asks him if he knew his father was a monster he’ll tell them he knew long before anyone else did.

Because it’s true.


End file.
